


warmth in the winter

by fangirl_squee



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Trans Fero, set at some point pre-WiH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 16:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14336736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee
Summary: Hadrian and Rosana invite Fero to dinner.





	warmth in the winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madelinestarr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madelinestarr/gifts).



Usually when Hadrian arrives home from a long journey he’s quiet, taking anywhere from a few hours to a few days to leave the road behind him. This time, Rosana hears him before he’s even half-way down the street, the words of his annoyed tones hidden underneath the loud laughter of another.

 

She can see them enter from her position seated in the kitchen. The halfling pauses at the threshold, but Hadrian keeps speaking to him as he walks further in the house, and the halfling follows. Hadrian doesn’t notice her sitting there, distracted by trying to pull his chestplate off as he walks.

 

The halfling waves at her, rolling his eyes at whatever Hadrian is saying. Rosana grins, and waves back.

 

“Hi,” says the halfling, “I’m Fero. I was travelling with Hadrian and  _ I _ think  _ he  _ thinks he’s gonna convert me.”

 

“That’s not what I’m  _ saying _ ,” says Hadrian from their bedroom, “I just think that if  _ you _ \-- wait, who are you talking to?”

 

“I don’t know,” says Fero, looking at Rosana curiously, “we haven’t been introduced yet.”

 

Rosana stands, leaning over the table to offer her hand to Fero. 

 

“I’m Rosana. Hadrian’s wife,” she adds, because Hadrian often forgets to mention it.

 

Sure enough, Fero’s eyes widen slightly before he catches himself. A grin spreads across his face. He takes her hand, but instead of shaking it, he bends over it, pressing his forehead to the back of her in a mimic of a kiss. Even at the low angle she can see smile, bright in the shadow of his face. She laughs, and his expression takes on a warmth to it, pleased.

 

“Nice to meet you,” says Fero, “Are you a church person too?”

 

“Fero!” says Hadrian.

 

“I am,” says Rosana, “but try not to hold that against me.”

 

“I’ll  _ try _ ,” says Fero.

 

Rosana grins down at him. She can the heavy  _ thunk _ of Hadrian’s chest plate dropping to the ground and she looks to the doorway, waiting for Hadrian’s reappearance. He steps out a moment later, travelling clothes exchanged for his soft house-clothes.

 

Fero makes a face at him. “Why couldn’t you have worn  _ that _ while we were travelling?”

 

Hadrian looks down at his chest and then back up again, making a face at Fero. “Without my armour?”

 

“Without all the, you know,” Fero waves a hand, “ _ symbolism _ . We would’ve had a way easier time of it at like,  _ every _ place.”

 

“I was tasked for this mission to work on behalf of my Lord,” says Hadrian, “Of  _ course _ I had to carry a symbol.”

 

“Well you didn’t have to push it in people’s faces,” says Fero.

 

“I wasn’t pushing it in people’s face!” says Hadrian, “I was working on behalf of my Lord, spreading His word.”

 

Fero pauses, tilting his head to one side. “Nah.”

 

Rosana laughs. Hadrian’s focus snaps back to her and he moves towards her, his arms sliding around her and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. His arms are as warm and solid as ever. She leans into him for a moment, aware of Fero’s bright eyes on them. 

 

She looks over at Fero. He doesn’t even try to pretend he wasn’t staring, only the barest tinge of pink in his cheeks. Rosana leans her head against Hadrian’s shoulder, feeling his body let go of some of the tension from his travels.

 

“Are you staying for dinner?” asks Rosana.

 

She feels the small twitch of surprise in Hadrian’s body, the small shift of muscles that means he’s looking down at her.

 

“Fero doesn’t eat,” says Hadrian.

 

“Perhaps he’d like the company even so.”

 

She rubs her thumb in a small circle on Hadrian’s hip out of Fero’s view, soothing. She knows Hadrian will follow her lead, even if he doesn’t know where she’s leading him to. He’s good that way. He always has been.

 

Fero blinks. “Uh, sure, I guess? I  _ can _ eat, although you don’t need to bother about a full serving or anything, I’m more of just a flavour guy.”

 

“Well, I hope my cooking is flavoursome enough,” says Rosana.

 

“Oh course it will be,” says Hadrian, “you’re the best cook in Velas. In all of Hieron too, probably.”

 

“Only  _ probably _ ?” says Rosana, tilting her head up to give him a teasing grin.

 

Hadrian smiles back, the same smile he’s been giving her since the day they met, warm as the sun. “Well I haven’t tried the cooking of all of Hieron yet.”

 

“When you have, you let me know how I compared,” says Rosana.

 

“I have a feeling you’d still come out on top,” says Hadrian.

 

“I’d better,” says Rosana, giving his hip a gentle squeeze.

 

“So what’re we having?” says Fero.

 

Hadrian’s muscles twitch under her hands, as though he’d forgotten Fero was there. Rosana lets go of Hadrian, stepping back towards the stove.

 

“You’ll have to wait and see. And you should both get washed up first - Hadrian can show you where.”

 

She glances towards them as Hadrian leads Fero towards their small bathroom. Fero looks back at her, curious, before he’s distracted by Hadrian’s words, following him out. Rosana hums to herself, stirring the stew. It’s one of Hadrian’s favourites. 

 

She can hear the sound of water under two quiet voices, pierced by Fero’s bright laughter and Hadrian’s familiar amused huff. Rosana smiles to herself. It’s snowing outside, but the sounds of Hadrian and Fero from the other room make it feel warmer.

 

Rosana has the dish served up by the time to other two reimerge. Hadrian sits down in his usual chair next to Rosana, reaching automatically for her hand. Fero sits opposite him, fidgeting as he settles in.

 

Hadrian frowns as Fero reaches for his fork. “We typically pray first.”

 

Fero groans, an expression off exaggerated annoyance on his face.

 

“It’s not as terrible as all that.” Rosana holds out her hand to Fero. “Here.”

 

Fero eyes her hand warily for a moment before taking it. His hand twitches as much of the rest of him, restless energy humming below the surface.

 

“Lord Samothes,” begins Hadrian, “thank you for the nourishment that You have provided us, which gives us the strength to do works in your name. Amen.”

 

“That’s it?!” says Fero.

 

Rosana nods.

 

Fero points his fork accusingly at Hadrian. “You made me sit through  _ so many long sermons _ before we could eat.”

 

“You don’t need to eat,” says Hadrian. 

 

Fero leans forward, his chair wobbling. “That’s not the point!”

 

Rosana puts a hand out to steady Fero’s chair, leaning towards him. “He does like to show off.”

 

Hadrian looks at her with wide eyes, a blush spreading over his cheeks. “What?”

 

“He  _ so  _ does,” says Fero, grinning. He takes a big forkful of the stew, making a pleased noise. “Oh! This is really good.”

 

Rosana smiles. “Thank you.”

 

She leans her hand on the back of Fero’s chair for most of the meal, holding it steady. Hadrian’s eyes keep darting towards it, losing his train of thought before he shakes himself and continues. If Fero notices her hand there, he doesn’t mention it, leaning towards her more and more as the meal goes on. Rosana, for her part, says nothing, occasionally shooting Hadrian looks that make his fork scrape against his plate as though they’re courting again, stealing glances over dinner at her family’s house.

 

It’s late by the time they see Fero off. Rosana leans against the closed door for a moment, looking Hadrian over. He’s still, only his hand fidgeting a little with the corner of his pocket to give away his nerves.

 

“Rosana,” says Hadrian. He opens his mouth and then closes it again. He pauses, takes a deep breath. “I’ll do the dishes, since you cooked?”

 

Rosana puts her hand on Hadrian’s chest, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “The dishes can wait until morning.”

 

Hadrian blinks. “But I--”

 

She kisses him again, more insistent. His hands come up to bracket her waist and she leans into his touch, leans into him. His breathing is ragged as she pulls back.

 

“Okay,” says Hadrian, “okay, we’ll leave them ‘til tomorrow.”

 

Rosana huffs a laugh, slipping her hands into his and tugging him towards their bedroom.

  
  


\--

  
  


Later, much later, before they both fall asleep, she turns to face him in their bed, tracing a fingertip across his sweat-slicked skin.

 

“You should bring him by again. Your friend Fero.”

 

“I don’t know that we’re friends, I-- okay. If that’s what you’d like.”

 

“It is what I’d like,” says Rosana, “Is it what you’d like?”

 

Hadrian’s breath catches. “I-- yes,” he says, softly.

 

Rosana kisses his forehead, pulling him close against her. “Then you should bring him by again.”

 

Hadrian makes a pleased noise, pressing her face into the crook of her neck. She can feel him smiling against her skin.

  
  


\--

  
  


Fero knocks on the door late in the afternoon. Snowflakes glitter where they’re caught in his hair, his dusty travelling cloak pulled tight around him. Rosana quickly shepherds him in, gesturing for him to sit by the fire.

 

“Hadrian’s just finishing bathing,” says Rosana, “it always takes more than one bath to wash the road off of him.” She pauses. “You should feel free to take one as well, if you’d like. Our home is open to you.”

 

Fero’s cheeks are faintly pink. “That’s okay, I, uh, already bathed. At the inn. So I’m good, totally clean, no need to worry about that.”

 

“The inn,” says Rosana, slowly. She’s careful to keep her tone light. “Where you stay with the orc, yes?”

 

“Yeah,” says Fero, “well, sort of. I mean, we share a room, but it’s not-- we’re just used to sharing space, I guess.”

 

Rosana hums, turning to check on the pots boiling on the stove. Fero makes a motion to follow her.

 

“You should stay here and get warm,” says Rosana, “Dinner is almost ready.”

 

Fero stills. She can feel his eyes on her as he settles back into the chair. Rosana supreses a smile. She can hear Hadrian opening the door, crossing to their room.

 

Hadrian presses a kiss to her cheek as he crosses through to the front room where Fero is. She can hear the creak of the chair as Hadrian sits opposite him, the quiet murmur of small talk as Hadrian searches for things to say, the crackle of the fire in the background.

 

The table is already set, the clay plates gleaming in the light of the fire. When Rosana calls for them both, Fero takes the same seat he’d had the day before, his hand twitching in her’s. She rubs her thumb lightly across the back of his hand and he stills, looking up at her through his lashes. Rosana smiles, nodding to Hadrian. She squeezes Hadrian’s hand gently, and he squeezes back.

 

Hadrian reaches out his free hand, laying it palm up on the table and flexing his fingers on for a moment. Fero blinks, then slowly stretches across the table to put his small hand in Hadrian’s large one. Hadrian exhales shakily, swallowing once, twice, before he says the same short prayer as the night before.

 

Conversation is light as they eat. Fero pokes at Hadrian gently about the church, grinning at him across the table as he splutters, but lets himself be steered away before his words cause any true hurt. Hadrian relaxes the longer the meal goes on, his smiles easier to come by. Fero leans over the table to speak in quiet tones, as though there were anyone around to overhear them. It pulls them in closer over the table than they need to be, warmth radiating from their bodies as though there were flames under their skin.

 

Rosana lays her hand on Hadrian’s thigh, feeling the heat of him through the fabric, feeling Fero’s eyes on them from across the table, it’s own kind of heat.

 

“I should probably be, uh,” Fero doesn’t look away from her hand on Hadrian’s thigh, “I should head off for the night.”

 

“You don’t have to,” says Rosana, “I told you, our home is open to you.”

 

“It’s started snowing,” says Hadrian, his voice steady even though she can feel him trembling under her hand, “you don’t want to walk back to the inn in that.”

 

“I, um,” Fero takes a deep breath, “I wouldn’t want to intrude?”

 

“We don’t mind a little intrusion by a friend, do we Hadrian?” says Rosana.

 

Hadrian swallows, shaking his head, his nerves suddenly visible.

 

“I… in that case, yeah, that seems okay,” says Fero, “I can sleep on the couch or-- um--”

 

Rosana’s hand creeps higher on Hadrian’s thigh, slowly, slowly.

 

“Or, um… the um…” Fero voice falters, trailing off.

 

“The invitation is for our bed,” says Rosana, “if you would like it.”

 

Fero swallows hard, dragging his eyes away from the slow movement of Rosana’s hand, his gaze fluttering between her’s and Hadrian’s faces. Whatever he sees there seems to calm him a little.

 

“Yeah,” says Fero, his voice rough, “Yeah, okay.”

 

Rosana smiles slowly, letting her nails scratch at Hadrian’s thigh in a way that makes him gasp sharply before she folds her hands on the tabletop.

 

“Hadrian,” says Rosana, “could you please make sure the fire in our bedroom is lit?”

 

Hadrian nods. As he stands to walk behind her she catches his hand, pressing a light kiss to the back of it. Hadrian stills, bending to kiss her. She curls a hand in the collar of his shirt, holding him there. She hears Fero’s sharp intake of breath.

 

Rosana runs a thumb across Hadrian’s lower lip as she draws back. His eyes flutter closed for a moment, expression peaceful. She lets her hand trail down his neck as she releases him, fingers tapping on his chest before he leans back. He shoots a glance at Fero as he leaves the room and Fero’s cheeks flush.

 

Fero doesn’t look down though, his gaze following Hadrian before it switches back to her. She likes that.

 

“You two do this a lot?” says Fero. His grin is a little too shaky to be as cocky as he’s clearly trying to be.

 

Rosana hums, non-committal. “Only sometimes. When we like to.”

 

Fero’s cheeks flush again. “Hadrian never mentioned, uh, anything about it. When we were travelling.”

 

Rosana smiles at him, leaning a little closer. “No, I don’t suppose he would have.” She pauses. “It takes a little... encouragement, to get him to vocalise things.”

 

Fero makes a face. “Vocalise-- oh.” Understanding dawns over his face, and Rosana supreses a smile. “You mean like… oh.”

 

Rosana leans forward and covers Fero’s hand with her own. “I do mean.”

 

Fero swallows, hand twitching under hers. She turns their hands, tangling their fingers together. Fero lets out a long breath.

 

“Do… I have to vocalise things?”

 

“It does help, yes,” says Rosana, “And from what Hadrian has told me about you, I don’t think it’s something you’ll have a problem with.”

 

Fero’s cheeks go very red and Rosana grins, delighted. He’s looking at her from under his lashes and she reaches forwards, putting a finger under his chin and tipping his head up. Fero’s lips part, just barely, and Rosana takes the invitation for what it is, leaning down to kiss him. 

 

She begins it very chastley, waiting for Fero to lean closer to her before she deepens the kiss. He makes a small, needy sound into her mouth and Rosana grins against his lips, sliding her hands down his small body to his waist. She runs her fingers along his sides for a moment before she grips him, lifting him up and onto her lap. Fero gasps, breaking the kiss, clinging to her shirt as she kisses a line down his neck.

 

Rosana can feel her building arousal like molten iron trickling into the pit of her stomach as Fero squirms in her lap. She barely notices as Hadrian returns, hovering in the doorway, watching them with dark eyes. Fero twists in her lap, gasping as Rosana sucks a bruise onto his neck. She lifts her head, gesturing Hadrian over.

 

Hadrian steps forward, looking to Rosana for approval before he ducks his head to kiss Fero. Rosana can feel Fero gasp, his body trembling as Hadrian bites at his lip. Rosana smiles. They have been married a long time. She certainly understands the feeling.

 

Hadrian’s hands go to Fero’s small waist, fitting alongside Rosana’s. Rosana trails her hands lightly up Hadrian’s arms and down again, releasing her grip on Fero so that Hadrian can pick him up, Fero’s small legs stretched around Hadrian’s broad frame. Fero moans softly, the sound muffled by Hadrian’s kiss. 

 

Rosana leans back in her chair, watching them for a moment, feeling the heat of the room rise. Hadrian gasps into Fero’s mouth, his back arching towards Fero’s touch as Fero pinches his nipple through the fabric of his shirt. Rosana stands, moving towards them to cover Fero’s hand. He looks at her, cheeks flushed and mouth bitten red, and Rosana can’t help but lean in to kiss him again, guiding his hand on Hadrian’s chest as she bites as his bottom lip.

 

Hadrian whines, and she can feel Fero grin against her lips.

 

She steps away, even as they both lean towards her. “Come. The bedroom should have warmed by now.”

 

Rosana doesn’t look back as she heads down the small hallway to their bedroom. She can hear Hadrian’s shaky inhale as he sets Fero down, their footsteps quick behind her. 

 

The bedroom is warm, the light of the fire casting a soft glow. Rosana sits down on the bed, leaning back on her hands as the other two enter. Hadrian’s hands flex at his sides, a sure sign that he wants to  _ touch _ but isn’t sure if he’s allowed. Fero’s toes curl and uncurl, and he bites his lip.

 

Rosana pats the side of the bed either side of her. “Here.”

 

They follow, Hadrian sitting gingerly next to her as Fero scrambles up on the bed. She puts her hand on Hadrian’s thigh, watching Fero’s smirk at Hadrian’s gasp from the corner of her eye. She slides her other hand around Fero’s waist, pulling him close. He follows willingly, his eyes bright as he watches the slow slide of her hand on Hadrian.

 

Hadrian moans as she trails her fingers over the bulge in his pants, his hips shifting upwards in small motions, as though he’s trying to hold himself back. She can see Fero bite his lip, his own hips shifting against her side.

 

“Can I, um,” says Fero.

 

Rosana presses the heel of her palm down for a moment before drawing back. Hadrian lets out a sharp whine at the lack of contact.

 

“Can you  _ what _ ?” says Rosana.

 

Fero squirms against her side again, gaze locked on Hadrian. He licks his lips. “I want… can I...”

 

Rosana trails a finger along the waistband of Hadrian’s pants. She can feel the muscles of his stomach trembling.

 

“Rosana,” says Hadrian, “ _ please _ .”

 

His voice is a breathy whine already, and she wonders how often he thought about this while he and Fero has travelled together. She slides her hand up his chest, letting her nails scrape at him through the fabric as she slide her hand back down. Hadrian whines again.

 

“I already told him,” says Rosana, “he has to  _ ask _ for what he  _ wants _ , the same as you do.”

 

“Fero,” says Hadrian, his hand clumsily clutching at Fero’s shoulder.

 

Fero bites his lip again, his eyes locked onto Rosana’s hand as she palms Hadrian through his pants.

 

“Fero,” says Rosana, using the stern tone that she occasionally has to pull out for Hadrian, when he gets hazy like this, “What do you want?”

 

“I want to suck him,” says Fero, his voice cracking as he speaks fast, “I want to use my mouth,  _ please _ , Rosana--”

 

Rosana smiles. “Hadrian, undress yourself.”

 

Hadrian lurches off the bed, stripping clumsily in his haste. Rosana pets a hand through Fero’s hair as he watches Hadrian, his gaze hungrier with the removal of each piece of clothing. Hadrian flops back down next to her, the flush of his cheeks spreading down his chest.

 

Rosana shifts, guiding Fero to the floor. He doesn’t waste time, placing a few biting kisses along the inside of Hadrian’s thighs before he stretches up to take Hadrian into his mouth. Hadrian moans, clutching at the sheets beside him. Rosana strokes along his arms, his chest, his face, her gaze fixed on Fero as he takes Hadrian into his mouth halfway before pulling back to lick at the head. 

 

Hadrian’s hips arch toward Fero, who sucks Hadrian into his mouth again, further this time. Rosana runs her finger along Fero’s lips, stretched wide around Hadrian’s length. Hadrian whimpers.

 

“You’re doing such a good job,” says Rosana, voice soft, “He’s so close already, I can tell.”

 

Fero moans, shifting forward. He wraps his hands around the base of Hadrian’s length, working his hands in time with his mouth. Hadrian lets out a choked off groan, gasping for air as he clutches at the sheets.

 

Rosana hums, shifting her focus back to where Hadrian is writhing on the sheets, a sheen of sweat gleaming on his bare chest. She bends her head to kiss him, enjoying the messiness of it as Hadrian gets closer to the edge. He moans into her mouth and she leans back, resting on one elbow to watch Fero as she lazily circles Hadrian’s nipple with one finger.

 

“Look at him,” says Rosana, “I think he might be even more eager at this than you are.”

 

Fero groans, his eyes fluttering closed. Hadrian looks down, following her direction, chest heaving and jaw slack, letting moans fall freely from his lips at the sight. Rosana dips a hand between her own thighs, touching herself through the fabric of her skirts - she loves it when Hadrian gets like this, when he’s too far gone to even think of trying to hold himself together.

 

She can feel him begin to tremble under her touch, and he kisses his cheek, his jaw, the shell of his ear.

 

“That’s it Hadrian,” she says softly, “that’s good, that’s just what he wants.”

 

Hadrian comes with a bitten-off groan. Fero moves slower as Hadrian comes down, wiping at his mouth and resting back on his heels as he looks up at her. She gestures him forward and her shuffles closer, resting his head on her knee. Rosana pets a hand through his hair, feeling as he lets out a long breath.

 

“What do you want now, Fero?” Rosana asks gently.

 

“I don’t know,” says Fero. His voice is  _ rough _ , and Rosana supreses a shiver. “Whatever you want, I want to do that.”

 

Rosana considers his for a moment. “Alright.”

 

She undoes the ties of her skirt, letting the fabric fall loose. Fero immediately crawls between her thighs, his eagre hands pushing the fabric aside. The room is warm, but the air feels cool against her slick skin. Fero licks a path towards her, making pleased, obscene noises at the taste of her.

 

His mouth is hot and warm when he presses it against her, opening her slowly. Rosana sighs, tipping her head back to rest against Hadrian’s sweat-damp shoulder. Hadrian shifts under her, reaching for the laces of her shirt. She stretches slightly to give him better access, shrugging out of her shirt.

 

She threads her fingers through Fero’s hair, tugging slightly to pull him to where she wants him. He groans against her, the vibrations of it shuddering through her. Hadrian inhales sharply, and Rosana cups Hadrian’s cheek. He leans into her touch, heavy gaze travelling down her body to Fero.

 

“Don’t touch yourself,” says Rosana, her voice a little ragged now, “you already had your turn.”

 

Hadrian whines. She rests her thumb on his lip and he sucks it into his mouth, as greedy and hot as Fero’s is as he works her. The heat of it surrounds her, shaking through her, fire in her veins.

 

She keeps her thumb in Hadrian’s mouth as her other hand releases Fero’s hair, circling her clit. Fero groans again, seeming to redouble his efforts, and Rosana can feel the muscles in her thighs begin to tremble under his hands.

 

“Fero,” gasps Rosana, “Fero, use your hands for me.”

 

Fero does, with great enthusiasm, his mouth working alongside as she grinds up against his face, muscles clenching around his fingers and tongue, feeling Hadrian’s mouth still latched around her thumb as she shudders through her peak.

 

She relaxes back on the bed, feeling pleasantly boneless and warm. Hadrian shifts her, pulling her more fully onto the bed and she leans towards him, kissing him deeply. A whine pulls her out of the kiss, and she looks to see Fero, still kneeling at the side of the bed.

 

Rosana huffs a laugh. “Fero. Come here.”

 

Fero quickly clambers onto the bed, watching her from the other side of Hadrian, his breathing quick and shallow. She reaches for his shoulder, pulling him into a kiss across Hadrian’s body. She can hear Hadrian’s breath hitch as he watches them, his hands trailing along Fero’s still-clothed back. Fero whines a little into the kiss and she pulls back, her hand still resting on Fero’s shoulder.

 

“I want--,” says Fero, before she can say anything, “I want someone to touch me.  _ Please _ .”

 

Rosana smiles. She kisses him again softer, and then leans back, looking down at Hadrian, the flush visible even on his dark skin.

 

“Hadrian,” says Rosana.

 

She doesn’t need to say more. They’ve been married a long time.

 

Hadrian sits up, pulling at Fero’s clothes, kissing along the bared skin. He lies back, pulling Fero above him until Fero seems to get the idea of it, his small thighs bracketing Hadrian’s head. She can see the slickness coating the inside of his thighs before Hadrian pulls him down further. Fero moans, a deep, loud sound, hands clutching at the headboard.

 

Rosana lies back, watching them as she touches herself lazily, letting the sight of Fero riding Hadrian’s face work her up as much as her own hand. Slowly, she adds a second finger, then a third, as Fero gasps, his nails scraping at the carved wood of the headboard. 

 

Fero’s thighs shake under Hadrian’s hands as he gets close, letting out a soft whine as he grinds his hips down. Hadrian groans, sliding a hand around Fero’s hips to touch him. Fero gasps, a quiet sound for someone normally so loud, his whole body trembling as he comes.

 

Rosana bites her lip as she clenches around her own fingers, watching the way Fero slumps forward, small body exhausted, the way Hadrian shifts under him to look over at her, his face slick.

 

Rosana smiles at him, touching his cheek with her own wet fingers. Hadrian tilts his head, sucking them into his mouth. His hips shift, drawing her focus. Rosana smirks.

 

“You’re needy tonight,” says Rosana.

 

Hadrian groans, tonguing the pads of her fingers.

 

“You can touch yourself,” says Rosana, “I think you’ve earnt it.”

 

Hadrian does, moans muffled by her hand. Rosana looks up at Fero, slumped against the headboard, watching them with half-lidded eyes. She leans up to kiss him, her fingers still in Hadrian’s mouth. She can feel Hadrian’s eyes on them and she leans further into Fero despite the odd angle. Fero makes a pleased noise into her mouth, his hands carding through her hair.

 

Hadrian comes with a soft cry, his chest heaving as he comes back to himself. Rosana presses a soft kiss to his lips, before padding to the bathroom and returning with warm cloths. They drop them over the side of the bed, a problem for tomorrow, before Rosana pulls Fero between them.

 

Hadrian slings an arm across Fero, his hand warm on Rosana’s side. They trade lazy kisses back and forth, too spent to do anything else. Fero falls asleep first, the top of his head tucked under Rosana’s chin. He makes a small, sleepy sound as she pets a hand through his hair, leaning forward a little to kiss Hadrian softly, murmuring their goodnights.

 

He stays between them, warm, until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi: mariusperkins on most places


End file.
